Red vs Blue
by Ability King KK
Summary: Callie and Marie decided to have a battle in honor of the upcoming Splatfest. Who will come up on top as the very best, like no one ever was?


**In honor of the upcoming** _ **Splatoon X Pokémon**_ **Splatfest.**

 **-:-**

"Ready, Marie?!"

The green wearing Squid Sister let out a sigh. "Yes, Callie. I'm ready."

"Then let's get started!" exclaimed Callie as she held up a Poké Ball and threw it. "Go Arbok!"

In a flash, a large purple cobra appeared on the field. He hissed loudly as he waited for his opponent to appear.

"Go Sandslash," said Marie as she sent out a yellow and brown Pokémon that looked somewhat like a spiny armadillo.

" _Chabok,"_ hissed the Cobra Pokémon as he glared at Sandslash.

" _Slash!"_ exclaimed the Mouse Pokémon as he flexed his claws.

"I hope you remember that we're using Generation I rules, Callie," said Marie.

"I know that! Arbok, use Acid!" exclaimed Callie.

"Use Dig, Sandslash."

Arbok opened up his mouth and sprayed out a stream of a brownish green liquid. Unfortunately for the Poison-type, Sandslash was a little bit faster and was able to burrow underground to dodge the attack.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Callie, surprised that her attack missed. She was further surprised when Sandslash popped up just underneath Arbok and knocked him out with one move.

"You do remember that Ground-types are super effective against Poison-types, right?" questioned Marie as she returned her Sandslash.

Callie pouted as she returned her Arbok. "I know that! But I thought Sandslash couldn't learn any Ground-type moves?"

Marie just rolled her eyes. "They can't learn Ground-type moves naturally. I had to use a TM to teach my Sandslash Dig."

"No fair!"

"It's completely legal, Callie."

"Yeah well…I'm still going to win! Go Vileplume!"

Callie's next Pokémon was a large flower-like Pokémon with red petals and a blue body.

" _Vileplume…"_

"You're up, Victreebel."

Marie's next Pokémon, like Vileplume, was a Grass/Poison-type. It looked like a giant flycatcher plant.

" _Bel!"_ came the deep voice of the Flycatcher Pokémon.

"Now this will be good! Grass-type versus Grass-type!"

Marie had a bad feeling about this. "Out of curiosity, Callie; what moves does your Vileplume have?"

"Oh that's easy! She has Petal Dance, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, and Stun Spore!" exclaimed the purple wearing Squid Sister with a grin.

Marie could only give her cousin a blank look before facepalming. "Really, Callie? Those are the moves you gave her?"

"What's wrong with those moves?" questioned Callie with a pout.

"For one thing, Petal Dance is a Grass-type move, which means it is practically useless against Victreebel," explained Marie with an annoyed sigh. "Secondly, Victreebel is immune to all powder-based moves."

"…Wait, what?!"

"Looks, like I win this one, Callie. Victreebel, use Swords Dance and then use Cut."

" _Bel!"_

Victreebel started to wave his leaves in intricate patterns as if he were dancing. The leaves soon became razor sharp and Victreebel leapt forward towards Vileplume, slashing at his fellow Grass-type with all of his might.

" _Vileplume!"_ cried the Flower Pokémon as she fell unconscious.

"Ah! Vileplume!" cried Callie, worried for her Pokémon.

"Callie, don't you know that Pokémon that need an evolution stone to evolve barely learn any new moves after evolving? You have to use TMs or HMs to give them a chance of winning," explained Marie as she returned her Victreebel.

Callie gave off a sniff as she returned Vileplume. She then glared at Marie. "Stop acting like you know everything about Pokémon! Go Primeape!"

The next Pokémon Callie sent out looked like a mix of a pig and a baboon and his hands looked like he was wearing boxing gloves.

" _Prime! Prime!"_

' _I better throw her a bone,'_ thought Marie as she readied her next Pokémon. "Let's go, Persian."

A cream-colored cat appeared on Marie's side of the field. He looked at his opponent with an air of superiority.

"Okay, Primeape! Let's use Karate Chop!" shouted Callie.

"Persian, use Screech."

The Classy Cat Pokémon let out a loud shriek at his opponent, but it didn't seem to matter to the Pig Monkey Pokémon. Primeape then jumped into the air and as he came down he swung his arm down to land a hit onto Persian's head.

"Now use Seismic Toss!"

Listening to his trainer, Primeape grabbed hold of Persian, jumped into the air and then threw the Normal-type back down to earth. Once the smoke cleared from the impact, Persian was revealed to be unconscious.

"Looks like you won this one, Callie," said Marie as she returned Persian.

"I won? I won!" exclaimed Callie as she jumped up and down in happiness.

"Yes you did. Now send out your next Pokémon," stated Marie.

"Right!" said Callie as she returned Primeape. "Go Arcanine!"

"Then I guess I will use Ninetales."

Both Squid Sisters sent out their Pokémon at the same time, revealing that they were both using Fire-type Pokémon. Callie's Pokémon was a large dog-like Pokémon, but could have easily been mistaken for a tiger. Marie's Pokémon on the other hand was smaller and looked like a nine-tailed fox.

"We're using the same types again."

"Yes we are, Callie. We're also using Pokémon who need an evolution stone to evolve. Does your Arcanine have actual moves or is this going to be a repeat of your Vileplume?" asked Marie with a smirk.

The glare Callie sent could have killed if she wanted it to. "I'll show you!"

"Doubt it. Ninetales, use Confuse Ray."

" _Ninetales!"_

"Arcanine, use Agility and then use Take Down!"

Marie's eyes widened at that. She didn't expect Callie to actually have good moves. She watched as Arcanine sped up, dodged Ninetales' Confuse Ray, and then slammed into the smaller Fire-type. Because Arcanine was much bigger, the force of the attack was too much for Ninetales as she collapsed in a heap.

The green and white Squid Sister could only stand there in shock as her cousin legitimately won a match without it being handed to her. "Whoa…"

"We won, Arcanine! We won!" cheered Callie as she gave the dog a big hug.

" _Arc!"_ barked the Legendary Pokémon as he gave his trainer a lick, causing her to let out a few giggles.

Marie let out a sigh as she returned her Fox Pokémon and watched Callie return Arcanine. She was a little disappointed that she lost that match, but at the same time she truly was happy that Callie had won for once in this battle.

"Let's see if you can keep up this win streak, Callie," said Marie as she held up her next Pokémon. "I'm going with Magmar!"

"Then I'll use Electabuzz!"

Two very differing Pokémon appeared across from each other. Callie's Pokémon was clearly an Electric-type with his yellow and black coloring. He looked like he could pack a punch with his strong human-like arms. Marie's Pokémon on the other hand was another Fire-type and looked like a mix between a lizard and a duck, but still look intimidating.

" _Buzz!"_

" _Mag…Mar…"_

"Electabuzz, use Thunder Shock!" called out Callie.

"Cut through it with Fire Punch, Magmar," ordered Marie.

The Electric Pokémon charged up his attack and sent it towards the Spitfire Pokémon, who intercepted the attack by literally punching through it with a fire engulfed fist.

"Huh?! How?!" demanded Callie with wide eyes.

Marie gave off a grin. "Let's just say I was inspired by the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader. Magmar, use Smog!"

Doing as he was told, Magmar spewed out a thick black smoke towards Electabuzz, causing the Electric-type to cough violently. Once the smog cleared, Electabuzz looked worse for wear.

"Ah! Electabuzz!" cried Callie as she watched on in worry.

"Looks like he's been poisoned," stated Marie, watching as Electabuzz continue to cough up puffs of smog. "Magmar, finish this with another Fire Punch."

" _Mag…"_

Fist once again engulfed in flames, Magmar charged forward and reared his fist back before swinging it back forward and cold clocking Electabuzz, knocking out the Electric-type.

Callie felt like she wanted to cry as she returned Electabuzz. She was actually losing, something that almost never happens. She always won! She had to tie this up and then win the tiebreaker ASAP!

"I won't lose this battle, Marie. I have the fan favorite! Go Charizard!" exclaimed Callie as she sent out her final Pokémon.

It was a large, orange, dragon-like Pokémon with his wings spread out and the tip of his tail lit on fire. The Pokémon breathed out a stream of fire into the air, showing that he was ready for a fight.

" _Rizar!"_ roared the Flame Pokémon.

Marie looked at her cousin's Pokémon before letting out a sigh. "Sorry, Callie. Let's go, Blastoise."

Marie's final Pokémon was a large, turtle-like Pokémon that was blue in color and had two cannons coming out of his shell.

" _Blastoise!"_ bellowed the Shellfish Pokémon.

"…Oh come on!" exclaimed Callie as she stomped her foot in frustration. "How am I supposed to win now?!"

"With skill! Blastoise, start things off with Bubblebeam!"

"Charizard, get up into the air to dodge!" yelled Callie, her voice having a hint of panic in it. "And then use Flamethrower!"

Letting out a roar, Charizard took flight and was barely able to avoid the oncoming barrage of bubbles. Once he was in the air, Charizard release a stream of fire at the Water-type.

"Really, Callie?" questioned Marie as she shook her head in disappointment. "Blastoise, cut through it with Hydro Pump!"

" _Blastoise!"_ bellowed the Water-type as he shot two high-pressured blasts of water from his cannons. Being a more powerful attack, Hydro Pump was able to decimate the Flamethrower. Unfortunately for Blastoise, Charizard was once again able to dodge the attack.

"Charizard, use Leer and then go in and use Slash!" commanded Callie, determined to win.

"Sorry, Callie, but this ends here. Blastoise, use Withdraw and then Skull Bash!" commanded Marie, ready to end this battle.

The two Pokémon titans performed their attacks; Charizard's eyes glowing slightly as he flew in with his sharp claws glowing as well and Blastoise withdrawing into his shell before blasting forward like a rocket. The two soon collided and an explosion erupted because of it. Smoke covered the field and Callie and Marie could not tell what had happened. The smoke started to clear and once it did the Squid Sisters found out their results.

Callie fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes as she saw her Charizard lying on the ground unconscious. She lost. She tried her hardest, but she still lost.

' _It's not fair,'_ thought Callie with a sniff.

"Callie…"

The purple and black Squid Sister looked up to see Marie standing in her front of her. She glared up at Marie.

"Come here to rub your victory in my face?"

Marie could only roll her eyes. "You know I'm not like that, Callie. I'll admit you did give me a run for my money. I mean, look at Blastoise."

Doing as her cousin said, Callie looked over to see the Water-type breathing heavily and looking ready to collapse.

"I did that?" questioned Callie.

"Yes, Callie. That Charizard of your is pretty strong if he was able to bring my Blastoise down that far with one attack. With a bit more training, you might be able to beat me next time," explained Marie as she held out her hand to his cousin.

Callie wiped the tears out of her eyes before taking Marie's hand and being pulled up off the ground. "You really mean that, Marie?"

Giving Callie a genuine smile, Marie replied. "Of course, Callie."

Feeling like she was going to start crying again, Callie brought Marie into a big hug, to which Marie returned with gusto.

"Thank you, Marie."

"No problem, Callie. Now come on. We should get our Pokémon healed up and then we can get some lunch. My treat."

"I like the sound of that!"

The Squid Sisters then returned their Pokémon and started to head out. It just goes to show that no matter what happens, the bonds of family can overcome anything, especially the heat of competition.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **Going by their personalities, I feel that Marie might be slightly smarter than Callie and would probably be better at Pokémon as well. That's one of the reasons why I had Marie win in the end. The other reason being that Callie always seems to win the Splatfests, so I felt Marie deserved to win for once.**

 **Since the next Splatfest is** _ **Pokémon Red**_ **versus** _ **Pokémon Blue**_ **I decided to base Callie and Marie's teams around the version exclusive Pokémon (minus the version mascots, of course). Callie's team was based around** _ **Pokémon Red**_ **, while Marie's team was obviously based around** _ **Pokémon Blue**_ **. Scyther and Pinsir are also exclusives to Red and Blue respectively, but I felt those were the ones I could have cut so Callie and Marie could keep Charizard and Blastoise.**

 **Anyway, to anyone participating in the Pokémon Splatfest, join Marie's team. Let's make her victory real!**


End file.
